Shocked
by sammie3233
Summary: Summary of Blair's 17th B-day party through Serena's eyes. Set during 1.08 'Seventeen Candles'. Chuck/Blair!


bBlair's Seventeenth Birthday Party Through Serena's Eyes./b

We walked in the place was decorated so cutely! Iz and Kati ran up to us, they were dressed in Harajuku sailor outfits. This was gonna be fun. Now, where is Dan??

Blair and I walked over to the sushi bar and Kati's uncle made us some fresh sushi! I thanked him in Japanese. "Thank you." Blair said. "Hey, so where's Nate?" I asked her. "Um.. I'm sure he'll be here soon.... What about Dan?" She said. "Oh, uh he said he's coming. But, I haven't talked to him since this morning." I replied. "Well, you better check in on him. Make sure the best friend hasn't whisked him away to do some 'friendly' activities." She said, and we laughed. "Ughh, there's Chuck. I'll bet he knows where Nate is." I said. "I think Nate probably just snuck in while we were dancing." She said hurridly and got up and walked away. "Chuck!" I yelled to him as he walked out of the elevator. He completely ignored me and walked right towards Blair. It was weird the way he looked at her, like nobody mattered except for her. He quickly walked after her out to the balcony. A few girls said, "Heyyy Chuck." But, he completely ignored their revealing outfits and continued after Blair. He was probably going to tell her something about Nate. I saw him walk up to her, he said something then she pulled his ear. Yeah, he was probably saying somehing perverted, afterall, Chuck wouldn't have a crush on Blair....

Later Blair came back in and it turns out Dan brought Vanessa. Which was weird. "You did not mention she looks like that." Blair whispered in my ear while eyeing Vanessa. I just smiled. Then I saw Blair slip outside again waiting for Nate to call her. It's weird that he hasn't shown up yet. Hmm. Maybe his father is in bigger trouble than we thought. Ewww. There goes Chuck again walking outside by Blair. Why was he hanging around her so much suddenly? I mean I know they are friends, but usually at parties he's sitting with several hot girls drinking scotch. But, no, tonight he was constantly following Blair. And when he wasn't following her he was watching her closely...

MIDNIGHT!! yay!! Kati, Iz and I got Blair's cake out of the fridge and carefully brought it out to the party. In the distance I could see Blair drinking shots, alone. She's probably sad that Nate didn't show up. Eww! Why was Chuck next to her again! He was leaning next to her and they were talking. "Turn around." I could barely hear him say. "You get groser by the second" She said. "And you get older... Look" He said again. She turned to the cake and sadly smiled. "Happy birthday!" WE said in unison! She ignored. "C'mon blow out your candles." Kati said. She looked at Chuck madly. "Make a wish Blair!" I said happily while hugging her. She eyed Chuck angrily.

"It already didn't come true." She said sadly while turning and walking away. Suddenly Chuck blew out the candles. I turned and looked at him. Wow he's just as much a jerk as I thought. What could he possibly be wishing for??

At 12:30 everyone got a text from Gossip Girl with a picture of Nate hugging a blonde girl. Poor Blair... She walked in and said "We broke up... Satisfied?" She glared at Chuck who looked completely shocked. Why would Chuck be satisfied?? Did he like Blair? I was soooo confused. I ran after Blair and hugged her. She explained how she wanted to tell me about her and Nate, but didn't have the courage. I comforted her then abruptly she said, "Is it okay if I want to be alone?" I nodded and she walked inside Kati's room and closed the door. I feel soo bad for her... The poor thing's probably crying.

After saying goodbye to Dan and Vanessa I walked back to Kati's room to check in on Blair. The door was shut but I could hear movement inside. I slowly opened the door and to my horror I saw Blair and Chuck making out on Kati's bed. Eww! Gross! She was actually enjoying it. On her neck I could see a beautiful necklace... She never had that on before? Was that the Erickson Beamen necklace she wanted Nate to get her? Did Chuck get it for her? Was this why she wanted to be alone? So she and Chuck could be together? I quickly closed the door and stood right outside of the room, completely shocked. So many questions for one night.....


End file.
